Insomnia
by backgrounddreamer
Summary: Blaine's inability to sleep is starting to take over his life. Everyone can see that he's exhausted, but he won't ask for help. Kurt finally decides to take in on himself to get the energetic side of his boyfriend back. Klaine!


**Hi, people who are reading my story :D**

**I'd just like to take a second to thank ImNoHeroImTheVillian for quickly editing this, and for putting up with my insane, rambling e-mails. I'd also like to thank everyone who's taking time out of their day to read this. Okay, now I'm done sounding like an idiot, and I'll let you read the story.**

**Also, before you start reading, Blaine's reaction to Kurt asking him what's wrong is based on me when I'm tired. **

**I don't own Glee, as much as I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was exhausted. Every night for the past couple weeks, he hadn't been able to sleep. He tried everything – eating healthy, exercising lots, getting up and going to bed at the same time every day – but nothing worked. He couldn't sleep for more than two hours each night. He would lay in bed, tossing and turning and trying to relax long enough to get any rest. But he would just end up staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep sometime around 4 or 5 in the morning.<p>

At first, he figured maybe it was the weather. Was it possible to have trouble sleeping during the fall? Was it too humid or something? Maybe his bed wasn't good enough. But after trying everything he could think of, Blaine had to admit that this was turning into a real problem. Dark circles formed under his eyes, he had trouble focusing for more than a couple minutes, he would zone out for long periods of time, he would forget things within seconds, he had no energy or motivation and he just felt tired all the time. He didn't want to ask anyone for help or advice. After all, how would they be able to help him sleep? It would just make him sound like a little kid if he told someone that that was why he was so miserable all the time. Other guys could live with only a couple hours of sleep each night, but not Blaine. Blaine's life was starting to take a turn for the worse and there was nothing he, or anyone else, could do to fix it.

* * *

><p>Kurt could tell that something was going on. Usually, his boyfriend was enthusiastic about everything, always smiling and trying to cheer everyone up, practically skipping through life. But lately, Blaine had been closed off, exhausting himself more and more until Kurt couldn't stand to watch it anymore.<p>

One day, the two boys were together in Kurt's room, working on their homework after school. Kurt was stretched out on his bed, taking notes from a textbook while Blaine bent over one of his math sheets at the desk. Kurt watched as Blaine stared at the page. He hadn't moved in at least ten minutes. Every so often, his head would fall towards the table, only to jerk back up again. He looked like he was fighting to stay upright. Suddenly, Kurt had had enough.

"Blaine, honey," he said softly. Blaine turned towards him. "Are you okay?" Kurt was going to give Blaine the chance to admit to needing help first. But instead of saying anything, his boyfriend burst into tears, shaking his head.

Kurt was off the bed in an instant, wrapping Blaine in his arms. He guided them over to the bed, before Blaine gave into his exhaustion and ended up hurting himself.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart," Kurt whispered, laying them both down on the bed and rubbing Blaine's back. "I know you're tired. Just try to sleep, Blaine. I've got you. Sleep as long as you want." And before he knew it, he had a sleeping boy laying in his arms.

But Kurt still didn't know what was going on. Maybe Blaine needed someone to calm him down before he could sleep? Maybe he needed someone to hold him until he fell asleep? Whatever it was that he needed, Kurt would be happy to give it to him if it kept Blaine from being this miserable. Kurt hated seeing his boyfriend this helpless and was glad to be able to help in any way.

"I love you, Blaine," he said softly as Blaine snuggled further into Kurt's arms. Before he knew it, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't the only one to have noticed Blaine's insomnia. Burt had taken to examining the facial expressions of both boys whenever he saw them, looking for signs that the bullying had started up again. It hadn't taken him long to notice the constant fatigue or the dark circles. That's why he wasn't surprised when he got home to find Blaine and Kurt cuddled together on Kurt's bed, fast asleep.<p>

Instead of waking them up, Burt just smiled and softly shut the door. He knew that those boys would love each other and take care of each other for as long as they could. And as long as they were together, Blaine was part of his family. And if relaxing the rules (or ignoring them altogether) would make Blaine happy and healthy again, then Burt would leave them alone. Burt was the kind of man that would do anything for his family, after all.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, it was dark out and Kurt was gone. He was tucked snugly into his boyfriend's bed, the lights were off and the door was closed. He could hear voices out in the hall.<p>

"How come Blaine gets to stay here with the door closed?" That was obviously Finn. He was probably wondering why him and Rachel couldn't do the same thing.

"Did you see him at all in the last couple weeks?" Kurt asked. They were speaking in whispers, trying not to wake him.

"The kid was exhausted," Burt interrupted Kurt. "I let them sleep because this was the first time in a while that Blaine actually got any rest." Blaine heard Finn stomp off down the hall, Kurt trying to shush him. Burt went downstairs and Kurt quietly opened the door.

"Blaine? Are you awake?" he asked. Blaine sat up in response. "Did you sleep well?" Blaine grinned.

"That's the best I've slept in years!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>

**If you have a second, there's a very exciting little button down there. I'd love it so much if you would click on it and tell me what you think!**

**I know it's not the 25th yet, but Merry Christmas! :)**

**-MacKenzie**


End file.
